


Saving Stephanie

by Bulldog78



Category: Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldog78/pseuds/Bulldog78
Summary: Post Grease 2 One Shot fic. Michael and Stephanie are torn apart by a tragic accident.





	Saving Stephanie

_**Author’s Note:** _ _I don’t own Grease or Grease 2 nor any of the characters. I only own the plot to the story and few characters which are my own._

 _**Summary: Post** _ _Grease 2 One Shot fic. Michael and Stephanie are torn apart by a tragic accident._

_AN: The Song and Lyrics belong to Brantley Gilbert. I only changed part of it to fit the story_

Michael POV.

_December 1964_

_Stephanie's got the letters I wrote_  
_My picture in a frame_  
_She's had a year to let go_  
_She's still wearin' my ring_  
_It hasn't left her finger since the night that I proposed_  
_When I promised her forever before I took her home_

It was never supposed to be this way. Steph and I would have been married by now. But fate had intervened. I was or never had been most God fearing person. You never know when you’re time will come when your called to the Pearly Gates of Heaven.

I looked in her everyday mostly. From up here. God how I wished I could take the pain away for her. Stephanie puts a brave face for everyone. But when she’s alone. That’s when the brave face cracks. And the tears fall.

She reads my letters I wrote to her during Basic Training and when I was stationed at Camp Pendleton most night. Or pretty much every night. They where mostly stained from her tears as they fell as she reread them.

The photo on her beside table. Of me and her sitting on my motorcycle taken the day before we graduated high school. That photo seemed to be her lifeline at night. Every night she would go to sleep with that picture held tightly to her. How I wanted to take her my arms and tell her everything would be alright. Or somehow take away her pain.

The ring I had given her that night during the day stayed on her ring finger. At night the ring hangs around her neck. The clinking of the engagement ring against the glass of the photo wakes her during the night.

I wonder sometimes if one day she’ll take off that ring I gave her if she meets someone else. Another part me, maybe the selfish part me hopes she doesn’t. In my heart I know she won’t ever take off that ring I gave her. I left a part of myself with her.

I can remember that night I proposed to her. I remember her smiling that smile that she only used when it just the two of us together. It was the two of us against the world. I recall the look in her eyes when I slid the ring on to her ring finger. It was a mixture of love, surprise/shock and pure joy. And hope for the future for the two of us. She rarely smiles much anymore since that night. God how I want to see her smile like that again. To see that pure raw emotion in her smile and eyes again.

 _But I never made it home that night_  
_Part of her died too_  
_I've watched her losin' her mind_  
_And there's nothin' I can do, oh_  
_Sometimes she goes crazy screamin' out my name_  
_Saying, "Baby please come save me."_  
_I wish she knew I'd do anything_

I don’t remember the car hitting us as it ran the stop sign. Nor did I feel any pain as I died. I was more worried about Steph more than my self. One of the signs I knew I had passed on to the other side was my father was there with me.

The other was when Stephanie woke up in hospital. A few days after the accident. Jake and Rebecca where there. Paulette, Johnny and the other where there in room to. When Jake and Rebecca told her about the accident. How she had survived and I hadn’t

“Where is he. Where’s Michael” I recall her crying/sobbing asking her mother and father where I was. Rebecca looked over at Jake. Jake looked to the other side of the room. Where my Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack stood with grief stricken faces.

“It’s not true." I remember Steph saying over and over again. She didn’t want to believe it. That I was dead. And we would never have that lift together like we planned. Because of a drunk driver running a stop sign.

“Stephanie” Rebecca tried to explain once more. I felt my heart breaking for her. How I wanted to take her pain away. To take her in my arms once more and tell her it would be alright. The others where barely keeping it together as it was.

It was later that night when Steph when was alone in the hospital room. “Michael. Where are you Michael. Your promised you wouldn’t leave me. I can’t do this without your Baby. Tell me this is just a bad dream.” I heard her sob as the tear began to fall again.

“I’m here with you baby. And I always will be” I whispered. I don’t know if she heard me.

Each tear that fell felt like a stab to the heart. She was hurting because of me. I wanted to go to her and comfort her. Take her in my arms once more time and tell it was just a bad dream. I just wanted to take away the pain for her.

 _To kiss the tears right off her face_  
_Tell her everything's okay_  
_Feel her heart beat next to mine_  
_And make up for lost time_  
_Oh, but God I know I can't_  
_But You can't let her live this way_  
_It's too late for savin' me_  
_But there's still hope for savin' Stephanie_

I would do anything to take that pain away from her. I would move Heaven and Earth. Just to give her a sign I’m here with her always and I’m alright. Wipe away the tears and look into the those beautiful blue eyes of hers. And just kiss her one last time. Hold her one last time. And just make up for lost time.

But I can’t. There not a dame thing I can do to help her. To ease her pain. Nor take it away. Lord knows I want to. I just wanted one chance to do it over. To live it all again. Make up for the pain I caused her. To take back ever harsh word I ever said. Every Fight. Just to love her.

In the days/weeks after the accident and my funeral. Stephanie locked her self away from the world and everyone. Paulette and the girls tried to no avail to get her to open up to them and let them help. But she just pushed them away.

It most have been maybe a mouth after I died. She seemed to be getting sicker and sicker. She was throwing up a lot and sleeping. It most of have been bad because Rebecca called the doctor to come and look at Steph.

It was a few days later that they got the news. Stephanie wasn’t sick due to grief of me dying. I don’t know who was more shocked Rebecca and Stephanie when the Doctor gave them the news.

Eight Months and One and Half weeks later. Michael Jacob Carrington was born at Eight Pounds- Twelve and Half Ounces. 03:45 in the morning.

He became her reason to live. I had left a part of myself there with her. When I had gone to the other side. She slowly began to move forward. I thank the Lord that Jake and Rebecca hadn’t made her give up the baby.

Even if they had tried to. Steph would have fought them all the way. To keep him. The only part of me she had left. I have no doubt when word got out about her pregnancy the town had talked. All our friends and family had rallied round her.

I was there with her the day that Michael had been born. Though I wasn’t there in physical sense I was still there. I had to laugh. Poor Johnny nearly had his hand broken by Steph. Her cursing me wherever I was for doing this to her. It takes two to tango Steph.

I watch her now standing at my grave. With our little boy in her arms. Talking to me about him. And what has happened this past years since I passed on to the other side. I can hear ever word she’s saying.

 _Now 3 years have gone by_  
_She's finally livin' life_  
_And I still watch her sometimes_  
_Just to make sure she's alright_  
_She knows I'll always be there_  
_In her heart and in her dreams_  
_Cause God, I promised her forever and that's one promise I intend to keep_

_December 1966_

I watch her and little Michael sometimes. It tears at my heart. That I’m never going to see that little boy grow up. Though I can still see him. But I can’t be there for him literal. To give him advise and teach him how to be a man. I’ll never see him graduated high school, fall in love and marry.

Johnny, the boys, Steph’s dad, brothers and my Uncle Jack. Are there for him. Telling him about his dad. And them how to be a man and life lessons. They are his father figures in a way I guess.

Steph’s moving forward with her life. She smiles more these days. She hardly looks twice at other men. Maybe that’s a small comfort to me. I know she should move on with her life. Maybe it’s the selfish part me that hopes she doesn’t.

I try to make my presence know to her. That I’ve left. And will never ever leave her or Michael and won’t abandon them. It’s the little things the roar of a motorcycle. The ghostly feel of when I touch her cheek at night and wipe the tears away. The whisper of the wind of my voice telling her I love her and Michael. And will be waiting for them at Heavens gate.

Maybe in someway this give her comfort. That matter how far we are apart. In distance, time and death. I will always love her. Nothing can change that not even death. At night I’m there with her in dreams. Living out the life that could have been. Or old memoires. 

 _And kiss the tears right off her face_  
_Tell her everything's okay_  
_Feel her heart beat next to mine_  
_And make up for lost time_  
_Oh, God I know I can't_  
_But you can't let her live this way_  
_It's too late for savin' me_  
_But there's still hope for savin' Stephanie_  
_Savin' Stephanie_

_June/July 1983_

Steph still sometimes cries her self to sleep at night. With my picture held close to her heart. It’s usually on the anniversary of my death or my birthday. I think having Michael with her. Dull the ache that has been in her heart since I passed on.

Before she found out that she was pregnant with Michael. Steph hit rock bottom and was in a pretty dark place. I prayed to god that he gave her the strength to keep going and move forward. I shuddered to think what would of happened to her if she hadn’t found out she was pregnant with Michael.

That little boy saved her. He wasn’t a little boy anymore he was a man now. A man I would/am proud to call my son. I watch as he stands by my grave. He lays the flower near the headstone. The girl at his side. Has stood beside him through thick and thin of high school. It’s hard not smile when I see a little bit of a bump hidden beneath the shirt she’s wearing.

He takes mostly after me. But he has Steph’s blue eyes and Blonde hair. He’s wearing a battered old leather jacket with T-Birds writing on the back. I know it’s my T-birds jacket I had been given by Johnny at the Laua after Balmudo and his cronies crashed into the Pool of Enchantment.

The motorcycle parked at the curb is the same one I fixed up in high school. And was riding the night of the accident. I don’t know how Michael came by the motorcycle. Whether Johnny and boys fixed it up for him.

“I love you pops. There’s not a day goes by where Mom doesn’t think or talk about you. I hope where ever you are. You proud of me and the man I’m becoming. I just I hope I get to be half the man you where” Michael said before touching my headstone and walking away with his girlfriend.

“I love you too son. I am proud of the man you are Michael.” I said as my voice was carried away by the wind down below.

 _I'll kiss the tears right off her face_  
_When I walk her through these gates_  
_Feel her heart beat next to mine_  
_Make up for lost time_  
_And God I'll thank you everyday_  
_For giving her that ounce of faith_  
_That led her right back here to me_  
_And most of all for savin' Stephanie_  
_For savin' Stephanie_

_December 2028_

It’s Sixty Five years before I see her again. Steph never married. She only ever had Michael. She went out on a few dates over the years. But they never went any further then that. She dies an old woman at the age of 84. In her bed. Michael and his family are there with her.

Steph and my Grandkids and Grate Grandkids are there to say goodbye on a cold December Night. I had met many of our friends and family at the Gates of Heaven when they passed onto the other side. But I wasn’t going through the gates without Stephanie by my side.

I feel a slight jolt in my heart when she dies and passes onto the other side where I’m waiting. Her soul had left the mortal world and left those she loved and cared about most to grieve her passing.

She doesn’t see me at first. She hasn’t changed a day. Since I last seen her. Steph’s still makes my heart beat fast and take my breath away. I watch her for a few minutes as she walks around taking in the details of the gates.

She walks towards me but doesn’t see me leaning against my motorcycle waiting for her.

“Hey Miss. How about that ride” I call out to her. I watch as her eyes widened before a look of shock and love takes over. I give her that cheeky smile I had given her many times before.

Her eyes soon light up and starts to run towards me. I move away from my motorcycle and met her halfway. She crashes into my arms and takes the breath out of me. I hold her tightly to me and breath in her scent. For the first time in sixty-five years my heart comes alive. The half of my soul and heart that has been missing is restored.

“It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere Steph” I whispered into the those gorgeous Blonde locks of hers.

“You better not be” I hear her say with a watery voice. I can feel her tears falling against my shirt.

“Hey I waited Sixty Five years for Babe. I meant what I said that night. I’d wait forever for you. I’ve been waiting Sixty Five years outsides these gates. I told them I wasn’t going in without you” I said wiping away the tears with my thumb.

“I knew I’d see you again.” I cut her off from saying another word by kissing her. I whispered ‘I love you” as I kissed her. I heard her say she loved me too.

I took Stephanie hand in mine. We walked hand in hand back over to where my motorcycle was. I kicked my motorcycle into gear. We rode through the pearly gates together. Just like it had been sixty five years ago it was just the two of us against the world.

_Sixty Four Year Earlier. December 1964_

“I know it sounds crazy Michael. But I can still feel you here with me. The two of us. I know I’ll see you again one day. I’m going to hold you to your promise of loving me forever.” Steph told my headstone as she held Michael in her arms. “The accident wasn’t your fault. The guy who hits us that night. He’s in jail now.

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for what he did. Killing you and almost killing Michael and I that night. I don’t know why God took you from me. But he did give me something in return. Our beautiful baby boy. Michael Jacob is his name. I can feel you eye rolling for here so don’t.

I sometime half expect you to pull into the drive way at home or the garage on your motorcycle. I know your gone. It sounds stupid or maybe I’ve finally lost it. I don’t know. But I know in a way you are still here and you’ll be watching over us from up there.

Michael I can promise you this. Our boy is going to know all about his dad. Johnny and boys no doubt are going to tell him about you. I met your mother. She’s everything you said she was. Your Step Father and Half Siblings aren’t that much better.

I love you Michael.” Steph finished as she touched my headstone. I swore I can feel her touching my face.

“I love you Stephanie. I’ll be waiting for you” I said as my voice was carried off by the wind.

_Thank you God for savin' Stephanie_  
_For savin' Stephanie_  
_Thank you God for savin' Stephanie_  
_Savin' Stephanie yeah_  
_Savin' Stephanie_  
_Savin' Stephanie_  
_Savin' Stephanie_  
_Thank you God for savin’ Stephanie_

 


End file.
